


人魔與他的淚

by Cheerful_af



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: Will和Hannibal沉進了被喧鬧的世界給遺棄的角落裡。在他們安息前，他們擁有表達情感的機會。





	人魔與他的淚

**Author's Note:**

> S3結尾之後的事情。

⠀⠀靜，太靜，靜得像一首情歌。Will感到冷卻暖，海水的冰冷侵蝕著他，他如那逐年倒退的岩岸一樣毫無辦法，不同的是他為一臂溫度所保護。沉，太沉，沉得他知道再不睜開雙眼，他們的肌肉會被海水給凍結，到最後，兩顆炙熱的心臟也不會再膊動。  
⠀⠀但他不想掙扎。

⠀⠀滂、滂。規律的，完美的色調，有始有終，有週期。黑色被稀釋了，他發誓自己聽見了黑色，但越來越稀。他真的有聽見嗎？為何海浪聽上去如此規律？這是他所認識的大海嗎？如此安詳？如此美麗如同月光照耀的鮮血？  
⠀⠀滂。  
⠀⠀「Will.」  
⠀⠀滂。  
⠀⠀「Will？」  
⠀⠀滴答。  
⠀⠀「Will……」  
⠀⠀滴。  
⠀⠀「不要這樣結束……」  
⠀⠀滴。滴。滴。答。  
⠀⠀海浪拍上他的睫毛，人魔哭了。那天，Will Graham聽見人魔哭泣，聽見溫熱淚水掉到自己頰上。他的人魔，全世界的恐慌，純粹的惡，竟然也懂得悲傷。

⠀⠀不知過了多久，Will嘗試睜眼，勉強瞄見Hannibal Lecter躺在他身旁，一手壓著腰間的傷口，緊靠著他。  
⠀⠀「……Hannibal？」  
⠀⠀「Will.」他聞言艱難地起身，臉上的水痕無法被忽視，「Will，你剛醒來？」  
⠀⠀「嗯。」他悶哼了一聲，看著Hannibal調整姿勢直到上半身終於沒再貼著地面。  
⠀⠀「答應我，你會活下去。」  
⠀⠀「你一直想要我死。Hannibal。」  
⠀⠀他仰望那圓潤的月。兩人說話的速度非常非常慢，慢得有如遲來的日光。  
⠀⠀「我能理解你的心情。」他等了Lecter二十餘秒，但對方不打算開口，他試圖將手指嵌進岩塊之間，但失敗了。  
⠀⠀「我真的能理解，Hannibal。」  
⠀⠀「……Will，你或許會認為我現在提的事是愚蠢且無關的，但我無法忽略這個想法。」Hannibal終於接話。  
⠀⠀「說吧……操。」Will嘗試看他而移動了身體，右肩此刻吃痛地抽動著，Hannibal見狀決定將身體湊近他一些，以便相視。  
⠀⠀「你一直在注意我的臉。為什麼？」  
⠀⠀「因為你哭了。你哭過。」Will刻意不去看他。  
⠀⠀「你想知道這是海水還是眼淚嗎？」  
⠀⠀「是眼淚，Hannibal。」Will瞪著月亮，眨眨眼，「我們是怎麼到這裡來的？我是指靠岸。」語畢，他終於看向對方。  
⠀⠀「我帶你游上來的。」  
⠀⠀「不考慮讓我死嗎？」他笑了兩聲，幾乎在哽咽。  
⠀⠀「不考慮。Will，因為我還沒打算死。我一向自私。」  
⠀⠀「你為何哭？」  
⠀⠀「因為我悲傷。或許你不相信，但我也會悲傷。我不想讓你就這樣離去，在你的生死上，上帝沒有比我更大的權力能結束你。那條紅龍更沒有。」  
⠀⠀「你除了自私，更是高傲。」Will簡單地評論道。  
⠀⠀「若沒有人找到我們，」Hannibal無視了Will的評論，「我們會一起死在這裡。」他伸手，撫上Will被海浪打濕的髮。  
⠀⠀「闔眼前你會想著我嗎？抑或你的妻小？」  
⠀⠀「我不知道，Hannibal，我還沒死。」他諷刺地說，「既然都是一死，剛剛那樣好多了。」  
⠀⠀「只圖海底的寧靜？Will，在這裡離世比較有尊嚴。」  
⠀⠀「我不在乎那些。我是如此不想掙扎，Hannibal。那裡很溫暖。」  
⠀⠀「你是指，這裡。」  
⠀⠀人魔彎下他的上身，將平躺於無底黑暗的男人擁入懷中，同時甘於沉入、安息於深淵。  
⠀⠀「Will。我只為你哭泣。」他感嘆地說道，「你總是能操控我的情緒。」  
⠀⠀「你想知道你又如何操控我的情緒嗎？」  
⠀⠀「如何？」  
⠀⠀「我也不知道，但通常你難過時，我也正在難過。」  
⠀⠀「……你喜歡嗎？這份禮物——我們同時拆的禮物。」他再度跳過一個話題，Will認為這次的原因是他不想掉淚。  
⠀⠀「Hannibal，你自從掉下懸崖後就沒有邏輯可言。」  
⠀⠀「但你聽得懂，不是嗎？」  
⠀⠀「我很喜歡。」Will笑道，「真的很美，我沒看過那麼美的顏色。」  
⠀⠀他闔眼。腦中的訊息除了疼痛和寒冷，更多是身旁的男人握著他的手，一字一字寫下的，扭曲、腥臭的美麗故事，多麼迷人。Hannibal Lecter，Will Graham要收回前言，他會想著你而斷氣，他知道自己早已不在乎其他。  
⠀⠀「我們最好還是死去吧。」人魔決定，「你會對這份禮物上癮。」

⠀⠀「對啊，對極了。闔眼吧，Hannibal the Cannibal.」

⠀⠀人魔如是做了。

-Fin.


End file.
